


Grateful

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Best Friends, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Developing Friendships, Everyone Is Alive, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Long-Distance Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Loki and you finally meet in real life.





	Grateful

Loki wasn't one to be grateful. Being honest with himself, he didn't have anything to be grateful for: his parents were dead, the step-sister he didn't know he had destroyed his home, and now he was stuck in a planet were everyone hated him...

...Except for one person. 

You. 

Ah, the power of the Internet. He'd underestimated it... until he came across a blog dedicated to him. He couldn't believe his eyes: people that talked about him and discussed his purposes. Some even thanked him for opening the world to other things: alien technology and knowledge of what was out there. 

The whole thing baffled him. 

Noted, most of the people didn't know what they were talking about, but it still meant something to him. So he made jokes and talked to persons he didn't know and spent the entire day in front of a computer instead of dealing with his mental and daddy issues. 

Until he came across you. 

One post: that was all it took for you to open up a chat and start a conversation. He was just venting on the webpage that'd become his sanctuary, and you'd just... decided to talk to him.  

He went along with it. You dragged the time difference across the mud as you spoke for months on end... that was, until you suggested a videochat. Loki postponed it for a few weeks because, well, he was the subject they'd discussed the first time they met and he didn't know how you'd react. 

But he couldn't put it off any longer. 

When you saw his face on your laptop screen during the Skype call, you didn't speak for  a whole minute. “So...” Loki began. 

“Holy fucking shit,” were the words that came out of your mouth. 

Loki laughed. 

Six months later, here you were. Loki didn't like to ask for stuff, but he felt like he contributed enough during missions (and nailed a thousand more on his own) to ask for something. 

“You want what?” Tony asked you. You were in his lab with Bruce and Thor, who was there to work as filter. 

“I want to buy a plane ticket,” Loki repeated. 

“From the Philippines to New York City?” Loki nodded. “Why?” 

“I have a friend and... well, I want to see her.” 

“A friend... or a friend-friend?” 

Loki sighed. “We're friends, Stark,” Loki stated, visibly annoyed. 

Tony looked at Bruce, who shrugged. Tony pulled out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and thew one of his credit cards to Loki, who caught it in the air. “Don't make me regret this.” 

“Thank you,” he deemed fit to say. 

No one in that room thought they'd ever hear those words come out of the God of Mischief.

  
  
Thor took Loki to JFK a rainy morning a month after that. He hadn't seen his brother smile that wide in years... It was one of the benefits of having friends Loki was allowing himself to have, and it made Thor happy too. ´

Loki told you to keep an eye out for a twenty-something year old guy with short dark hair standing at the gate next to Thor.

And as every person that got out of the plane stopped to take a picture with the God of Thunder, Loki moved through the crowd to find his way to you, carrying a sign with your name. 

“I'm right here!” He heard a familiar voice. 

He followed the voice who kept apologising for crashing into passengers, and when he saw you, his heart ran fast with excitement. 

“(Y/N)?” Loki called for you. 

Your eyes widened, finding his. You were wearing simple clothing: a t-shirt and jeans because it was the best for transatlantic flights. You had a winter coat on and carried a suitcase and a duffle bag with you. 

Tears brimmed in your eyes. “Loki,” you said his name. 

Loki and you smile at the same time and opened your arms to hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, lifting you up and spinning you around. You smiled, holding onto him by his neck. 

“I missed you so much!” You exclaimed. 

“But we never saw each other,” Loki stated. 

“I don't care!” 

Loki snorted in your ear. A minute later, he put you down. The people were disippating around you two. 

You smiled. “I'm so glad we finally get to be together!” You hugged him again for a split second. “We're gonna have so much fun, I can already tell!” 

“Really? You're not tired?” 

“I slept on the plane. Not much, but...” You shrugged. “It'll do. I want to spend as much time as I can with you.” Loki didn't respond. “What is it?” 

“I... I just find hard to believe you're here. I thought maybe you wouldn't get on the plane or something.” 

“What?! Of course not!” You put your hands on his arms. “Listen, I love you, okay? You're my friend, and that's not gonna change, so stop.” 

Loki sighed. “Okay.” 

You offered him a small smile. You put an arm around his waist as he grabbed the suitcase, you carrying the duffel bag. “Let's go.” 

And you two walked towards the exit of the airport, Thor catching up to you on the way out. 

Loki wasn't one to be grateful, but that day, he was grateful for one thing: you.   
  



End file.
